D12
D12 (also known as "the Dirty Dozen" or "D-Twizzy") is a Detroit-based hip hop group started by the late Proof. The gorup now consists of Eminem, Kuniva, Fuzz Scoota, and Swift. In 1996, when the group formed, it consisted of Eye-Kyu, Eminem, Bizarre, Three, Proof, Fuzz Scoota, Kon Artis, Bugz, Kuniva, Swift, DJ Head, Durty Ratt, B-Flat, Charging Solider, Killa Hawk and Chaos Kid. Since so many members either died, left, or got kicked out, they have had a difficult history but are trying to make their 3rd studio album as Fuzz Scoota has rejoined the group in 2011 for their "Return of the Dozen Vol. 2". History The group formed in 1996. That year, they released their debut extended play, The Underground EP. In 1998, the members decided that as part of their performance they'd create alter egos with different personalities to make references to in their music. Eminem is known as "Slim Shady" (also Ken Kaniff), Proof became "Derty Harry", Bugz became "Robert Beck", Kon Artis became "Mr. Porter", Kuniva became "Rondell Beene", Bizarre became "Peter S. Bizarre" and Swift became "Swifty McVay". Appearences D12 has featured in Bizarre's solo career, Eminem's, and several other rappers. In Eminem's second album, The Marshall Mathers LP there was a track called "Under the Influence" featuring D12 members Proof, Swift, Bizarre, Kon Artis and Kuniva. On Eminem's third album, The Eminem Show there was a track called "When The Music Stops" featuring D12 members Proof, Bizarre, Kuniva, Swift, and Kon Artis. D12 has also appeared in several Obie Trice songs such as "Outro", one of their most popular appearances. They also appeared (except for Kon Artis) on Proof's final studio album Searching For Jerry Garcia on track 11 called "Pimplikeness." The group was also on a few soundtracks for movies that include; The Longest Yard, Shark Tales, & 8 Mile. Solo careers Eminem has the most notable solo career. He has released 7 albums and several chart-making singles. Eminem works with Royce da 5'9" and other D12 members in their solo careers, he brefly left D12 for his solo career, but upon signing them to Shady Records they wanted him to rejoin. 1997-1999, 2000-Present Bugz had a solo career before he was killed. He made an EP called These Streets EP released in 1999 and an album called Mr. Obnoxious which was to be released after his death, but has yet to be. He was the lead singer of the group before Eminem was. (Deceased) 1997-1999 Bizarre has released 3 albums and 3 mixtapes. He has an upcoming album called Hannicap Circus Remade. 1996-2012 Before Proof's death, he released 3 albums and several mixtapes with other collaborations. Proof was also a member of other rap groups such as Promatic, 5 Elemtentz, Soul Intent, and Goon Squad. (Deceased) the group in 1996, died 2006 Kuniva released a mixtape in 2010 called Kuniva Presents Retribution: The Mixtape. He joined the Dirty Dozen because he was in a duo with Kon Artis called "Da Brigade" 1996-Present Kon Artis released a mixtape in 2003 called Po' Folks Mixtape. Brought Kuniva into the group as they were in the duo "Da Brigade" together 1996-2012 Swift released a mixtape called Underestimated Vol. 1 in 2008. His second volume was released in 2009. Before, he released a mixtape in 2006 called Forest Fyres. He was requested into the group by Bugz, right before the death/murder of him 1999-Present Fuzz Scoota, who has rejoined D12, made a few mixtapes & EPs including "'97 Crop Pick" and "Jellybeans". 1996-1997, 2011-Present Eye-Kyu's last song recorded was the D12 song "Dumpin'" from 1997 that was never featured on an album. He has moved away from Detroit and now is unknown to the public as to where he is, he may always be known as the most mysterious group member, along with Fuzz Scoota. Da Ruckus released "Eye Confess" featuring Eye-Kyu, a song made on an unknown date but it is known that it was released in 1999. 1996-1998 DJ Head was the first DJ & Producer for D12, and even though he left the group still continues to work with them on music including the Dozen's first album "Devil's Night" 1996-1998 B-Flat did leave the same as Fuzz Scoota, and has worked with Fuzz on some of his earlier work including the "P Rock Shit" songs, and a skit or two. The only song he was on with D12 was the song "Dumpin'" which contained verses from fellow members Eminem, Proof, & Eye-Kyu. 1996-1997 Chaos Kid did many things with Eminem as Soul Intent in the 90's, but commited suicide as of September 28, 2011 (Deceased) 1996-1997 Three was featured on Eminem's Infinite song "Maxine", it is unknown as to if he is still "Three" or "3" as a local Detroit rapper named "3" was featured on the "Return of the Dozen" mixtape on "13 Emcees" 1996-1997 Charging Soldier left or got kicked out due to creative differences, just as Bizarre more recently left due to the same issue, however Soldier's may have been a personal issue with D12, DJ Butter released a picture containing Bizarre, Proof, Eminem, & Charging Soldier, however the location of the picture is currently unknown to most people. 1996-1998 Group line-up Current *Eminem *Kuniva *Swift *Fuzz Scoota Former *Eye-Kyu *Proof (deceased) *Bugz (deceased) *Chaos Kid (deceased) *Three *DJ Head *Dirrty Ratt *Presto Genie *Killa Hawk *Charging Soldier *B-Flat *Kon Artis * Bizarre Discography Albums *''Devil's Night'' (2001) *''D12 World'' (2004) *''Natural Born Killers'' (To be released, possibly renamed) Extended plays *''The Underground EP'' (1996) Mixtapes *''Limited Edition Mixtape: Please Bootleg This Album'' (2004) *''Return of the Dozen'' (2008) *''Return of the Dozen Vol. 2'' (2011) External links * Shady Records Official Site * D12World.com Category:Groups